dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball: New Generations (CSoT)
This is a fanon that has a strong foundation built upon the established canon, but is skewed somewhat to include some of the movies and other stories (such as the interesting look into Shin Budokai 2: Another Road). In some cases, this involves making minor adjustments to the plot of the anime series or the movies to ensure they fit in. Beyond the end of DBZ, this fanon adds additional arcs and stories to the Universe, set before and during GT. Beyond that, it has several other sequel series - first DBNG (New Generations), DBU (Dragonball Universe) and finally DBZWR (Z Warriors Reunited). A whole new cast of characters is added, whilst explanations are also attempted for some of the discrepancies in the established canon. Some ideas may have been subconciously borrowed from other fanon ideas - for one, the Muar idea was, but its source is unknown - and some regular ideas are apparent here - such as a return of certain old foes. Warning - it isn't a short story! Episode Listings Dragon Ball: Emperor Pilaf Saga *1. The Secret of the Dragonballs *2. The Emperor's Quest *3. The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi *4. Oolong the Terrible *5. Yamcha the Desert Bandit *6. Keep an Eye on the Dragonballs *7. The Ox-King on Fire Mountain *8. The Kamehameha Wave *9. Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch *10. The Dragonballs are Stolen *11. The Penalty is Pinball *12. A Wish to the Eternal Dragon *13. The Legend of Goku Tournament Saga *14. Goku's Rival *15. Look Out for Launch *16. Find that Stone! *17. Milk Delivery *18. The Turtle Hermit Way *19. The Tournament Begins *20. Elimination Round *21. Smells Like Trouble *22. Quarter Finals Continue *23. Monster Beast Giran *24. Krillin's Frantic Attack! *25. Danger From Above *26. The Grand Finals *27. Number One Under the Moon? *28. The Final Blow Red Ribbon Army Saga *29. The Roaming Lake *30. Pilaf and the Mystery Force *31. Wedding Plans? *32. The Flying Fortress- Vanished! *33. The Legend of a Dragon *34. Cruel General Red *35. Cold Reception *36. Major Metallitron *37. Ninja Murasaki is Coming! *38. Five Murasakis *39. Mysterious Android No. 8 *40. Horrifying Buyon *41. The Fall of Muscle Tower *42. The Secret of Dr. Flappe *43. A Trip to the City *44. Master Thief, Hasky *45. Danger in the Air General Blue Saga *46. Bulma's Bad Day *47. Kame House - Found! *48. Deep Blue Sea *49. Roshi Surprise *50. The Trap is Sprung *51. Beware of Robot *52. The Pirate Treasure *53. Blue, Black, and Blue *54. Escape from Pirate Cave *55. Penguin Village *56. Strange Visitor *57. Arale vs. Blue Commander Red Saga *58. The Land of Korin *59. The Notorious Mercenary *60. Tao Attacks! *61. Korin Tower *62. Sacred Water *63. The Return of Goku *64. The Last of Mercenary Tao *65. Confront the Red Ribbon Army *66. A Real Bind *67. The End of Commander Red Fortuneteller Baba Saga *68. The Last Dragon Ball *69. Who is Fortuneteller Baba? *70. We Are The Five Warriors *71. Deadly Battle *72. Goku's Turn to Fight *73. Devilmite Beam *74. The Mysterious Fifth Man *75. The Strong Ones *76. The True Colors of the Masked Man *77. Pilaf's Tactics *78. The Eternal Dragon Rises *79. Terror and Plague *80. Goku vs. Sky Dragon *81. Goku Goes to Demon Land *82. The Rampage of InoShikaCho *83. Which Way To Papaya Island? Tien Shinhan Saga *84. Rivals and Arrivals *85. Preliminary Peril *86. Then There Were Eight *87. Yamcha vs. Tien *88. Yamcha's Big Break *89. Full-Moon Vengeance *90. The Dodon Wave *91. Counting Controversy! *92. Goku Enters the Ring *93. Tien Shinhan Vs. Jacky Chun *94. Stepping Down *95. Goku Vs. Krillin *96. Tail's Tale *97. Final Match: Goku Vs. Tien Shinhan *98. Victory's Edge *99. Enlightenment? *100. The Spirit Canon *101. A New Champion King Piccolo Saga *102. Enter King Piccolo *103. Tambourine Attacks! *104. Mark of the Demon *105. Here Comes Yajirobe *106. Terrible Tambourine *107. Tien's Atonement *108. Goku's Revenge *109. Goku vs. King Piccolo *110. Piccolo Closes In *111. Roshi's Gambit *112. King Piccolo's Wish *113. Siege on Chow Castle *114. Conquest and Power *115. Awaken Darkness *116. A Taste of Destin *117. The Ultimate Sacrifice *118. Prelude to Vengeance *119. Battle Cry *120. Goku Strikes Back *121. The Biggest Crisis *122. Final Showdown Piccolo Jr. Saga *123. Lost and Found *124. Temple Above the Clouds *125. Earth's Guardian Emerges *126. Eternal Dragon Resurrected *127. Quicker than Lightning *128. Secret of the Woods *129. The Time Room *130. Goku's Doll *131. Walking Their Own Ways *132. Hotter than Lava *133. Changes *134. Preliminary Peril *135. Battle of the eight *136. Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao *137. Anonymous Proposal *138. The Mysterious Hero *139. Rematch *140. Goku Gains Speed *141. The Four Faces of Tien *142. Kami vs. Piccolo *143. Battle for the Future *144. Super Kamehameha *145. Junior No More *146. Goku's Trap *147. Goku Hangs On *148. The Victor *149. Dress in Flames *150. The Fire-Eater *151. Outrageous Octagon *152. Mystery of the Dark World *153. The End, The Beginning Dead Zone Saga Mystic Power Saga *620. Tutor Gohan (79) *621. The Redheaded Beast?! (80) *622. The Cheeky Pan (81) *623. A Girl With Flair (82) *624. Female Super Saiyan? (83) *625. Goten ...and Love (84) *626. Dende and the Mystic Power (85) *627. Uncontrollable Energy (86) *628. Incorrect Absorption (87) *629. News Warnings (88) *630. Pan the Saviour (89) *631. Yamcha and the Viral Outbreak (90) *632. Quest for a Remedy (91) *633. So Close, So Far ... (92) *634. The Final Burial of Tien (93) Black Star Dragon Balls Saga *635. A Devastating Wish (94) *636. Pan Blasts Off (95) *637. Terror on Imecka (96) *638. The Most Wanted List (97) *639. Goku vs Ledgic (98) *640. Like Pulling Teeth (99) *641. Trunks, the Bride (100) *642. Whisker Power (101) *643. Lord Luud (102) *644. Dance and Attack (103) *645. Lord Luud’s Curse (104) *646. The Last Oracle of Luud (105) *647. The Man Behind the Curtain (106) *648. The Battle Within (107) *649. Beginning of the End (108) *650. Giru’s Chequered Past (109) Baby Saga *651. Pan’s Gambit (110) *652. Unexpected Power (111) *653. A General Uprising (112) *654. The Source of Rilido’s Power (113) *655. A Secret Revealed (114) *656. The Baby Secret (115) *657. Hidden Danger (116) *658. Discovering the Truth (117) *659. Baby’s Arrival (118) *660. Saiyan Hunting (119) *661. The Attack on Vegeta (120) *662. A Worldwide Problem (121) *663. The Fall of the Saiyans (122) *664. The Game After Life (123) *665. Collapse from Within (124) *666. The Return of Uub (125) *667. The Tail’s Tale (126) *668. Back in the Game (127) *669. Goku’s Ascension (128) *670. The Tuffle Gorilla Attacks! (129) *671. Old Kai’s Last Stand (130) *672. Family Bonds (131) *673. Baby Put to Rest (132) Dimensions Saga *674. Do We Hunt Again? (133) *675. Calling of the Kai’s (134) *676. Endless Dimensions (135) *677. The Land of Strength (136) *678. Those Neither Good Nor Evil (137) *679. Seeking Power (138) *680. Departure from the Eerie Worlds (139) SaiyaCell Saga *681. Nineteen Years Ago (140) *682. A New Charge (141) *683. The Re-emergence of Cell (142) *684. Impossible to Complete (143) *685. Where did Cell Come From? (144) *686. The Android's New Level (145) *687. A Liking to Metal (146) *688. Warped to Suit (147) *689. The Odds Don’t Work Out! (148) *690. Piccolo’s Acceptance (149) *691. Nothing Wrong With Fusion! (150) *692. Yamunks vs Cell (151) *693. Fine-Balanced Battle (152) *694. Growing in Strength (153) *695. Yamunks is Over (154) *696. The Burning of Vegeta (155) *697. Son, Not Father (156) *698. Retreat to Recover (157) *699. A Change in Appearance (158) *700. Cell has Ascended (159) *701. Duel With SaiyaCell (160) *702. No Fight for Humans (161) *703. All or Nothing (162) *704. The Golden SaiyaCell (163) *705. Unflawable (164) *706. Prevented by Age (165) *707. The Second Son (166) *708. Defenders of the Earth (167) *709. Almost Unstoppable (168) *710. Stronger Than Ever (169) *711. The Last Charge (170) *712. Goten Takes a Step Up (171) Golden Oozaru Saga *713. A Place to Train (172) *714. Mastering the Golden Oozaru (173) *715. Holes in the Dimension (174) *716. Battle for the Sixth World (175) *717. Undergoing Transformation (176) *718. Fighting in the Dust (177) *719. Exit from the Dimension (178) *720. Super Ape Trapped (179) *721. Call to Dimension One (180) *722. The Sealing of the Sixth World (181) Super 17 Saga *723. Not Truly Accepted (182) *724. The Namekian Wrath (183) *725. Unstable Mind (184) *726. Off the Path (185) *727. Decision for the Future (186) *728. End of the Super-Namek (187) *729. In the Wild With Pan (188) *730. Not a Fighter (189) *731. Evacuating Earth (190) *732. Curtain Call (191) *733. A Dangerous Union (192) *734. The Resurrection of Frieza and Cell (193) *735. 17 Times 2 (194) *736. Piccolo’s Best Bet (195) *737. Raising the Stakes (196) Shadow Dragons Saga *738. The Greatest Surprise (197) *739. The Shadow Dragons (198) *740. The Two-Star Dragon (199) *741. The Five-Star Dragon (200) *742. The Six-Star Dragon (201) *743. The Seven-Star Dragon (202) *744. Saying Goodbye (203) *745. The Four-Star Dragon (204) *746. The Heart of the Prince (205) *747. The Three-Star Dragon (206) *748. The One-Star Dragon (207) *749. Shadow Dragons Unite (208) *750. Super-Saiyan 4 Vegeta (209) *751. Super-Saiyan 4 Fusion (210) *752. The Limits of Power (211) *753. Rescue Goku (212) *754. Universal Allies (213) *755. Until We Meet Again (214) Dragon Ball NG (New Generations): Silboku Saga *756. Leaving Earth Behind (1) *757. Witch of the Farthest Star (2) *758. Appearance Like a Goddess (3) *759. A Battle of the Heavens (4) *760. The Sons of Power (5) *761. Meet Silan and Kiboku (6) *762. Return to Shenron (7) *763. The Witch’s Mantle (8) *764. Torn to Shreds (9) *765. The Murder of Kibito Kai (10) *766. Cruel or Unlearned? (11) *767. Duel in Other Worlds (12) *768. Goku vs Kiboku (13) *769. Mother’s Magic (14) *770. The Battle is Unknown (15) *771. Tentuks the Red (16) *772. The Witch’s Diversion (17) *773. Union of Brothers (18) *774. Silboku the Wrathful (19) *775. Strength of the Dead (20) *776. Defeat of Our Hero (21) *777. Breakthrough of the Defendants (22) *778. The Spell is Cast (23) *779. Against the Magic (24) *780. Who is Goku’s Successor? (25) The Defendant Saga *781. The Defendant of Earth Tournament *782. Residents Only *783. Day One *784. The Battles in Summary *785. Families in Showdown *786. Trunks Advances *787. Round Three *788. Clashing for the Final Stage *789. Gohan’s Retirement *790. Goten vs Trunks…the Final *791. Attraction of the Tournament *792. When we Were Young *793. To Be Defendant *794. Beginning of the Final *795. Unlocked Potential *796. Stay in the Ring! *797. The Rematch *798. Pushing the Boundaries *799. Winners and Losers *800. Trunks, Defender of the Earth Saiyagirl Saga *801. The Great SaiyaGirl *802. Pan Caught Out *803. Turn for Help *804. The Girl’s Tail *805. Oozaru Pan *806. Freed but Watched *807. Out at the Full Moon *808. End of the Superheroes King Vegeta Saga *809. Grandfather Vegeta *810. Awakening in the South *811. The Vast Power of the Prince *812. Vegeta the Great *813. Is There Another Level? *814. Vegeta’s Last Battle? *815. Vepata’s Ceremony *816. The Dwindling Warriors Dark Saiyan Saga *817. Nappa and Raditz *818. Return of the Saiyans *819. Disbelief *820. Unexplained Beyond Comparison *821. Ascension and Beyond *822. Saiyans vs Saiyans *823. Change of Scenery *824. Goku vs Raditz *825. Which Dimension? *826. Thirteenth World!? *827. Improbable Escape *828. This is Reality *829. The Offer to Vegeta *830. Prince Captive *831. Driven by Emotion *832. The Next Level *833. Successor’s Battle *834. The Wisdom of Vegeta *835. You Shall Break Boundaries *836. The Old Training Ground *837. Fear Through the Galaxies *838. Easy to Track, Hard to Battle *839. The Fifth Super Saiyan Level Nappitz Saga *840. Ambush on the Saiyans *841. Guidance From Afar *842. Ultimate Saiyan Power *843. The Newest Saiyan…Nappitz *844. Blow for Blow *845. Gotenks vs Nappitz *846. The Pure and the Half-Breed *847. Best of Both Races *848. The Tables Turn *849. Gonksuub Takes Control *850. Power Unsustained *851. Gamble Backfired *852. Return of the Kaio-Ken *853. Gogeta Returns *854. Power-Up to Invincible *855. The Creation of Nappitz *856. Old Allies Unite *857. Goku Inactive *858. Last Men Standing *859. Divided to Normal *860. Father’s Pride *861. The Dragon Ball’s Decision Radot Saga *862. No-One in History *863. Super Pan *864. Expectations of the Youngsters *865. A New Kami *866. Dende’s Rest *867. Cold Blooded-Murder *868. The Missing Grandchildren *869. The Case of the Murderer *870. Departure From Earth *871. Escape From Hindo *872. Planet Hoppers *873. Nervous Parents *874. Brother Radot *875. Release From the School *876. Pan vs Radot *877. Female Rage *878. Monkey Boy and Monkey Girl *879. Ascensions Meet Ascended *880. Youngster Confrontation *881. Where are the Children? Super Omeshenku Saga *882. Ask for a Destination *883. The Emergence of Super Omeshenku *884. Failure to Break Free *885. Radot and his Cousins *886. All About Omeshenku *887. Trapped With the Dark Dragon *888. Reunion With the Family *889. The Battle for Freedom *890. Up the Levels *891. Across the Skies *892. Through the Dimensions *893. The Rescue of Radot *894. Omeshenku Invincible *895. Gohan’s Arrival *896. Making Up for Missed Battles *897. Union of the Kai’s *898. The Final Fusion *899. Trunhan vs Omeshenku *900. End With a Smile *901. Radot Unleashed *902. The Defendant’s Battle *903. Leap to the Lookout *904. Gohan’s Explosion *905. All in for the Final Battle *906. The Need for Children *907. Sacrifice of Power *908. Trunks vs Omeshenku *909. Can Goku Be Saved? *910. Clash of the Legends *911. The Boil of the Blood *912. For Vegeta! *913. End of the Dragon Balls *914. The Future Generations Budokai Tenkaichi 35 Saga *915. The World, 6 years later *916. Radot’s Anniversary *917. The Right Gift *918. Thunder in the Air *919. Fighting the Elements *920. Budokai Tenkaichi: 35 *921. Entrance Forms *922. Honouring Hercule Satan *923. Introductions Over *924. The Speciality of Sondar *925. Round One: Goten vs. Trunks *926. What Should Be the Final *927. Flashback to Juniors *928. Out of Sights *929. Defendant Defeated *930. Honest Victory *931. Tao Reborn *932. The Second Day *933. A Dark Wave *934. The Cousins Face Off *935. Red Saiyans *936. Second Swipe *937. Overpowered Uub *938. Late Decision *939. Tao’s Blasphemy *940. Up to the Grade *941. Into the Final *942. Tentuks vs Vepata *943. Changing Times, Changing World *944. Familiar Feel *945. Father and Son *946. Goten, World Champion Lord Gohan Saga *947. Tiring Minds *948. The Descent of Gohan *949. Weary Anguish *950. Trunks vs. Uub *951. Bulla’s Mission *952. Dende Jr. Recovered *953. The Brainwash of Humanity *954. Quick and Urgent Measures *955. Trunks’ Resting Place *956. Pan’s Understanding *957. Viewing the Battle *958. Clash of the Earthlings *959. How to Grow Beans *960. War Goes On *961. Z Warriors Debate *962. Fusion Training *963. We Shall be Tenpata *964. Radot’s Raw Power *965. Gohan Diverted *966. Calling the Elder Kai *967. Tenpata vs Future Gohan *968. Pushing for Super Saiyan *969. Tenpata Disbands *970. Tentuks’ Quick Goodbye *971. Gohan’s Mad Dream Time Thief Saga *972. Trunks is Restored *973. Kai Refuses *974. The Arrival of a Time Machine *975. The Last Tale of Future Trunks *976. Heading to the Lab *977. Trunks has his Mind Set *978. Weak and Strong United *979. The Approach of Lord Gohan *980. Escape from Our Time *981. Bleak Future *982. Eight Years Ago *983. King of the Saiyans *984. Out From the Time Machine *985. Vegeta vs. The Time Thief *986. The Magic Reversed *987. Vegeta’s Young Power *988. Time Limbo *989. Wait and Train *990. Presented with Opportunity *991. Back in the Thick of War Mystic Vegeta Saga *992. Vegeta’s Horror *993. Ghosts of Kakarrot *994. Presented to the Kai *995. The Ceremony Begins *996. The Daytime Nightmare *997. Goku and the Lord *998. Message from Earth *999. Darkness is Born *1000. Super Saiyan 5 Gotenks *1001. Uub is Defeated *1002. Unlocking the Immortal Powers *1003. One Step Closer – Gohan’s Dream *1004. The Newest Recruit *1005. Enter Vegeta *1006. War in Another Galaxy *1007. Pure Saiyan Battle *1008. Mystic Power *1009. Goku’s Tiring Power *1010. Uub’s Absorption *1011. The Craziest Plan *1012. Vegito’s Battle *1013. The True Heart of Goku *1014. A Fused Saiyan’s Showdown *1015. Gohan’s Retreat *1016. Radot’s Mission *1017. Gohan’s Transformation *1018. Uub is Undone Final Fusion Saga *1019. Gohan’s True Plan *1020. Time Overlap *1021. Talking to Ghosts *1022. The Split of Vegito *1023. Arise, Omeshenku *1024. Baby - Cellza *1025. Folly of the Ultimate Foes *1026. Recovery of the King *1027. Humans to Safety *1028. Gohan vs Omeshenku *1029. A Hero Disappears *1030. The Pride of Battle *1031. Turning to Light *1032. Gohan’s Suicide *1033. Time means Gain *1034. All of a Race *1035. I am Saiyan *1036. Omeshenku gets Pounded *1037. A Universe Cracks *1038. Double Setback *1039. Without a Fallback *1040. Vegeta’s New Level *1041. No Limits, All the Way *1042. If Only There was One More… *1043. The End of Trunks *1044. Vegeta vs. Omeshenku: Fury *1045. The Last Survivors Attack Endings Saga *1046. Vegeta and Kakarrot *1047. Break of Power *1048. Overdrawn *1049. Final Preparations *1050. The Burden of Power *1051. Saiyan Husband, Human Wife *1052. Goku’s Last Request *1053. The Pain of Peace *1054. Goten’s Farewell *1055. Some That Never End… Dragon Ball Universe (DBU): Pikkon Saga *1056. Pikkon and Piccolo (1) *1057. Welcome to Our Universe (2) *1058. Flying Fish (3) *1059. The Lord of Anglen (4) *1060. The Race to Anglen (5) *1061. Anglen Burns (6) *1062. Pikkon's Mission (7) *1063. The Western Galaxy (8) *1064. Secrets of the Homeland (9) *1065. A Convinient Distraction (10) *1066. Combat on the Burning Star (11) *1067. History of the Maledians (12) *1068. Reality Check (13) *1069. A Higher Calling (14) Parsen Saga *1070. The Life of Parsen *1071. The Western Coast *1072. Pathway Across the Sea *1073. Melika's Greatest Fear *1074. The Dinosaur Marathon *1075. Winning the Championship *1076. Melika's Real Quest *1077. Welcome to the City *1078. The Undercity *1079. The Powerpole *1080. Ninja Attack *1081. Police Intervention *1082. Leader of the Law *1083. King Furry *1084. The Old Driving Test *1085. The Swordslayer in Blue *1086. Mistress of the Academy Enhancement Saga *1087. Pan and Melika's Date *1088. Parsen and the Wisdom Sword *1089. The Legend of Hildengard *1090. Monsters Attack! *1091. The Layered Mind of Parsen *1092. Awake in the Jungle *1093. The Six-Star Man *1094. This is Kame House *1095. Parsen's Wonderful Powerpole *1096. The Many Tales of Krillin *1097. How Not to Fly *1098. The Secret Ninja Army *1099. Faith for the Future *1100. End of the Ninja Council *1101. Mission to the Major *1102. The Head of the Army *1103. Corruption in the Law *1104. Furry's Refusal *1105. The Round Swordsman *1106. Yajirobe, Son of the Sky *1107. Enhancement Power-Orb Saga *1108. Yajirobe's Dream *1109. The Capsule of the Gods *1110. Korin and the Magic Beans *1111. Pan's Intervention *1112. The Tale of Majuub *1113. Yajirobe Sets Off *1114. Race for the Power-Orb *1115. The Fix *1116. Trapped Under Ice *1117. The Power of the Aura *1118. Yajirobe's Penance *1119. The Divine Water *1120. Melika's Fall *1121. Hidden in the Wastelands *1122. Majuub Attacks *1123. Pan Gives Chase *1124. Krillin's Vow *1125. Parsen's Potential *1126. The Son of Tarble *1127. A New Generation? *1128. Parsen vs. Collifor *1129. Victory for Man *1130. Collifor's Demands *1131. The Expedition of Krillin *1132. The Ash Mountain *1133. Ghosts of the Ox-King *1134. The Glow in the Distance Changeling Empire Saga *1135. Collifor's Report *1136. The Saiyan Following *1137. The Seventeen Galaxy Search *1138. Yadrat *1139. Instant Stop *1140. A New Empire *1141. The Changeling *1142. An Unexpected Uprising *1143. The New Master of the Universe *1144. The Armoured Prison *1145. The Challenge of the Super-Saiyan *1146. Froztio's Victory Dende Junior Saga *1147. Krillin's Recommendation *1148. The Climb Up the Lookout *1149. Mr. Popo's Challenge *1150. Parsen's Free-Fall *1151. Dende Junior, Kami *1152. Stable Power *1153. The Wars of the Z Warriors *1154. Dedication to Training *1155. A Contest Approaches *1156. Parsen, World Champion? *1157. Dark Horses *1158. The Arrivals Begin *1159. A Fight of Food *1160. The Announcers Curse *1161. Parsen and the Slug-man *1162. Krillin Unmasked *1163. The Remaining Seven *1164. The Elite Stand-Off *1165. The Semi-Finalist *1166. Hidden in the Turban *1167. Stopping the Mystic *1168. Dende Unleashed *1169. Shadow of the Time Thief *1170. Krillin Incapacitated *1171. Parsen Returns to the Ring *1172. The Unseen Guide *1173. Dende Junior Restored Collifor Saga *1174. The Lookout Tour *1175. Parsen's Golden Touch *1176. Finding Pan *1177. Sensing Majuub *1178. The Chase *1179. Parsen All Alone *1180. Facing Dark Majuub *1181. Communication Barrier *1182. Dende's Offer *1183. The Room of Spirit and Time *1184. Enduring the Forces of Life *1185. The Attack on Capsule Corp. *1186. Collifor vs. Majuub *1187. The Titanic Attack *1188. Parsen's Elevation *1189. Flying into Death's Jaws *1190. Collective Power *1191. The Meteorite *1192. The Power-Orb Detonates *1193. Under the Crater *1194. A Touch of History *1195. Collifor's Destiny *1196. Defying the End *1197. Pan…Lost? *1198. Melika and Bulla Origin Point Saga *1199. The Origin Point *1200. The Pilot and the Crew *1201. Attack in the Stars *1202. Io: Battle Arena *1203. Holding Off Majuub *1204. On Course to Maled *1205. The Asteroids Attack *1206. Fighting the Elements *1207. The Pit-Stop *1208. Shadowed by the Sky *1209. The Elder's Wrath *1210. A Broken Planet *1211. The Curse on Namek *1212. The Oncoming Armarda *1213. The Psychic Link *1214. Transfers of Power *1215. Armarda Attacks *1216. Ultimate Parsen *1217. Friends of Earth *1218. Overwhelmed *1219. The Report *1220. The Wide Wide Galaxy *1221. Farewell to New Namek Ondod Saga *1222. Tailing the Enemy *1223. Base #248 *1224. Operation Cursebreaker *1225. Bulla and the Bombshell *1226. Fast-track to Namek *1227. The Ring of Enemies *1228. A Secret of the Dark Dragon *1229. The Lost Namekian *1230. A Tactical Escape *1231. The Far Side *1232. Planet Ondod *1233. Quick Search *1234. The Lord of Ondod *1235. Overcoming the Tests *1236. The Dragon of Ondod *1237. The Eighth Dragonball *1238. The Knowledge of Galundra *1239. An Empire Approaches *1240. The Noble Act of Parsen Yugni Saga *1242. The Prisoner of the Changelings *1243. Course for Earth *1244. No Chance of Escape *1245. A True Saiyan Female *1246. Pan vs. Yugni *1247. The Burning of the Moon *1248. The Armarda Ended *1249. Parsen's Desperate Attack *1250. The Fearsome Power of Yugni *1251. Collifor and the Crystal *1252. Cold Warriors *1253. Yugni's Fatal Attack *1254. Yajirobe's Sacrifice *1255. Pan's Kamehameha Unleashed *1256. Froztio in Uproar Maled Saga *1257. The Menace Descends *1258. Froztio vs. Earth *1259. Collifor's Mission *1260. Tarble Rescued *1261. The Ruins of Earth *1262. Regatherings and Rethinking *1263. Rushing to Maled *1264. The Elder Kai's Calling *1265. Parsen on Maled *1266. The Crystal Gathering *1267. Who is a Saiyan? *1268. The Wrath of Froztio *1269. Collifor on Maled *1270. Stand-Off for the Crystals *1271. Tarble's Corruption *1272. Froztio and the Power-Orb *1273. The Dud *1274. Parsen vs. Froztio *1275. The Price of Redemption *1276. Pan's Substitution *1277. The Hiding Place of Radot *1278. Tarble's Intervention *1279. Ambush in the Wild *1280. Secret of the Maledians *1281. Lord Anglen Rises *1282. Souls Engage *1283. Froztio Retreats *1284. The Maledian Mutation *1285. The Lava Monster Froztio Saga *1286. The Super-Namek Returns *1287. Collifor's Saiyan Potential *1288. Froztio Returns *1289. Tarble Powers Up *1290. Froztio's Second Form *1291. Pan and Froztio…Second Round *1292. Froztio Transforms Again *1293. The Return of Radot *1294. The Red Saiyan Attacks *1295. The Convergence Continues *1296. Raiding the Changelings *1297. Uncle Found *1298. Goten's Dangerous Plan *1299. The Changelings Burn *1300. Turning the Screw *1301. Radot Undone *1302. Covering Time *1303. Collifor, the Super Saiyan *1304. Power Isn't Enough *1305. The Infusion *1306. A Level to Infinity *1307. Parsen's Heroics *1308. Piccolo's Warning *1309. The Final Froztio *1310. Tarble's Bitter End *1311. Scramble to Escape *1312. Restraining the Fire *1313. Parsen's Ascension *1314. Froztio's Heritage *1315. Consumed by Lava *1316. The End of the Changelings Smaltett Saga *1317. The Corner of the Other World *1318. The Destiny of Smaltett *1319. The Plains of Goose-Land *1320. Restraining the Fire *1321. The Katchin Prison *1322. Building Plans *1323. The Laws of Magic *1324. Majuub's Final Prison *1325. Radot's Cunning Plan *1326. The Hunt for Parsen *1327. Another Trip to Space *1328. The Terminal of Terror *1329. Parsen's Secret Revealed *1330. The Return to Ondod *1331. Parsen and the Hijackers *1332. Abandon Ship! *1333. Voices in the Dark *1334. Anglen and the Power-Orb *1335. Face-off with Radot *1336. A Saiyan Prince *1337. Hail, Vegeta Aerolians Saga *1338. Vegeta's Aging Disorder *1339. The Truth of the Power-Orb *1340. The Long and Short of It *1341. The Promise to Leahin *1342. Anglen Ascends *1343. Optimism and Corruption *1344. The Rattling Box *1345. Parsen vs. Anglen *1346. The Dark Mastermind *1347. Myuu's Invincibility *1348. The Saiyans Attack *1349. The Restoration of Power *1350. The Chasm Between Worlds *1351. The Rage of Bulla *1352. Myuu's Next Defence *1353. The River of Tears *1354. Majuub's Return *1355. Ghosts of the Explosion *1356. The Unanimous Retreat Agrandol Saga *1357. Agrandol Attacks *1358. Anglen and Agrandol *1359. The Sinister Motive *1360. Radot's Regret *1361. The Red Saiyan vs. The Aerolian *1362. Goten's Special Chamber *1363. The Fires of Purgatory *1364. Majuub's Enhancement *1365. Free to Battle *1366. Majuub's Invincible Power *1367. The Death Trap *1368. The Rampage of Evil *1369. The Four-Day Hold-Up *1370. Goten vs. Anglen *1371. Goten and the Final Level *1372. The Molten Core *1373. Purgatory Ends *1374. The Alliance Strikes Back *1375. Goten Outnumbered *1376. Parsen's Last Stand *1377. Agrandol's Master *1378. The Last Great Aerolian *1379. Bulla and her Nephew *1380. A Saiyan Reunion *1381. Tenpata vs. Anglen *1382. Vegeta Battles Again Melika Saga *1383. The Blossoming Love *1384. Tentuks' Dark Drive *1385. Melika's Horrific News *1386. Betrayed Rage *1387. A Troubled Kai *1388. The New Grudge *1389. New Danger Descends *1390. The Purgatory Fall-out *1391. Holding Down Evil *1392. No Miscalculations *1393. Out from the Chasm *1394. The Fearsome Kallaka *1395. The Galaxy Chase *1396. Monsters from the Depths *1397. The Wall of Fire *1398. Kallaka Steps Forward Kallaka Saga *1399. Goten vs. Kallaka *1400. The New Super-Saiyan 5 *1401. Kallaka's Nobility *1402. Humble Warriors *1403. The Mask Lifted *1404. The Corrupted Tentuks *1405. Tentuks vs. Parsen…A Saiyan Battle *1406. The Fusion Failure *1407. Vicious Strike *1408. The Captured King *1409. Goten's Rallying Cry *1410. Parsen Unbound *1411. A Bloody End *1412. The New Female *1413. Panulla vs. Kallaka *1414. The Feminine Brawn Goku Saga *1415. Vegeta Escapes *1416. The Tale of Galundra *1417. The Final Resort *1418. Kallaka's Fearless Strike *1419. The Bandanna of Hope *1420. The Ring of Bodies *1421. In the Hour of Need *1422. The Low-Class Saiyan *1423. Goku vs. Kallaka *1424. The Truth of Battle *1425. Shenron Attacks *1426. The Might of Gogeta *1427. The Prophecy of Kallaka *1428. Dende Junior and the Dragon *1429. The Roaring Dragon Fist Dragon Ball ZWR (Z Warriors Reunited): Battle Listings